Stand still, look pretty
by InuSakura94
Summary: A vision from the eyes of a group of misunderstood popular girls who weren't always this way. SongFic.


Summary: A vision from the eyes of a misunderstood group of popular girls. Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Kou/Aya, Sess/Rin. SongFic

A/n: This is really angsty. Not kidding. It's based off the song "Stand still, look pretty" by The Wreckers. If you want me to continue, I will, but only then. I don't think I could write anymore for this.

Stand still, look pretty

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kag P.O.V.

It all started around a year ago. The beginning of Junior year. I guess it was my idea to go to the spa. To ask for advice on how to be more comfortable in our growing, changing bodies. Of course, our mothers wouldn't understand. After all, they still thought of us as little girls. So, we asked, they helped. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I ruined their lives, too.

That first day was heaven. Everyone was talking about the four new girls. All gorgeous. But, as the weeks passed, I realized that that was all they saw. They would never have guessed that we were those four girls at the back of the room since kindergarten. No, we were new, and we were shiny. I wasn't asked what my favorite music was. On the contrary, everyone expected me to like the newest songs, like any 'popular girl'. I wasn't allowed to like my favorite color. I absolutely _had _to like the color pink.

Ayame…..amazing, graceful Ayame wasn't allowed to dance. Sango couldn't go out for the volleyball team. Rin wasn't allowed to swim. And I wasn't allowed to sing. We were _perfect_. All of those activities were for _geeks. _

So, instead, we all learned something. We could take up instruments. Start a band. In secret. And, thus, Secret was born. We all wore masks. Some whole face, some only over one eye. We even wore wigs. And, now, the talent show was here. And we tried out, with the one song that meant the most, and we made it. No one but us new.

We were ecstatic. And we practiced. And practiced. And practiced. We practiced until Rin's finger ached from playing the notes on the keyboard, Sango's head rang from all of the cords on the guitar, Ayame's hands were basically stuck in the holding position on her drum sticks. We practiced until my voice was almost hoarse. Luckily, I didn't lose it.

There was a week to the talent show. And we had perfected Secret's first, and last, song.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. And this the point of view of a girl who wasn't popular until she changed how she looked.

The night of the talent show I was shaking so hard that I could feel the fake nails I had on starting to wiggle off. Whatever. This was only the first night. We would perform, then tomorrow, we would unveil who we were.

When we sang our song, the whole auditorium applauded politely. But, the damage was done. The next night, that same auditorium was packed. And then, it was our turn.

I walked onto stage and helped the other girls set up, before standing at the lone microphone, center stage. Taking a deep, I motioned to the girls I was ready. After that, I let the music wash over me.

_I want to paint my face __  
And pretend that I am someone else__  
Sometimes I get so fed up__  
I don't even wanna look at myself_

_But people have problems that are worse than mine__  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time__  
And I hate the way you look at me I have to say__  
I wish I could start over_

I heard the other girls get ready to join in on the chorus. Thank God.

_I am slowly falling apart__  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start__  
And you might think it's easy being me__  
You just stand still, look pretty_

_Sometimes I find myself shaking__  
In the middle of the night__  
And then it hits me and I can't __  
even believe this is my life_

_But people have problems that are worse than mine__  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time__  
And I wish that everyone would go an shut their mouth__  
I'm not strong enough to deal with it_

_I am slowly falling apart__  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start__  
And you might think it's easy being me__  
You just stand still, look pretty_

_I am slowly falling apart__  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start__  
And you might think it's easy being me__  
You just stand still, look pretty_

And the song was done, the final chords of the guitar fading. Applause sounded in my ears, and I realized my eyes were shut. I sighed and smiled, opening them before clearing my throat. Silence.

" Hi, I'm Echo, lead singer to Secret. And, like the name of our band, everyone of us has a secret. Wolf eyes, Sister, Warrior. We need to tell them." The auditorium buzzed with excitement as my friends and I stood at the front of the stage. " Now, you may think it is impossible for that song to be true, but it is. Now, before you go speculating, please here us out as ourselves. Girls."

I heard rustling beside me as Sango took off the blonde wig she choose, heard Ayame basically growl at the black one she had worn, and watched out of the corner of my eye as Rin quietly took off the fake blue wig she wore. Symbolically, I wore a pink one, and, as I took it off, I felt a weight lift off of my chest. The masks were next. A half mask fell at Sango's feet, the half that covers your eyes, then Ayame tore off the mask that covered only her left eye. Rin had something on akin to that of which the phantom of the opera wore. Yet again, I was last. My full face mask that was made to only show my mouth fell from my numb fingers. A collective gasp flowed through the room. We were the four most popular girls in the whole school! How could we feel this way? Sango told them.

" Yes, we know what you are thinking. _'Why do you feel like that, girls…?'_ Well, the answer is quite simple. No one in this room noticed us until last year. You are all aware that we have been in school with you since Kindergarten, right? No, because, back then, I had the oddest tendency to suddenly punch any one who got near, Rin was to shy, Ayame to weird looking, and Kagome……she loves to read, you know? No, you guys don't know." Here, I took the microphone back from her, calming her with a hand to her shoulder. I looked out into the expectant faces.

" None of you even know my favorite color, let alone my favorite book….class……music. No, you assumed everything. And every time you assumed wrong. Thank you, but since this is the end of the first semester……all four of us are transferring. And you will probably never see us again. Because you were _wrong. _And you made our lives a living Hell…..with flowers. Goodbye, all." And we walked away. We never did see any of our old classmates, again.

I hear Naraku was kicked off the football team…..Kikyo disappeared……Bankotsu got involved with a gang……I just don't know what happened to all of them. But, I _do_ know that Sango became a magnificent volleyball player. She loves spiking the ball the most. Ayame is going to be on _Dancing with the Stars _as one of the professionals. She followed her dream. Rin is going to be in the summer Olympics in the next few years. She's that good. And me? I don't know yet. I _just _started at a high end college. Also, Sango, Ayame, and Rin have all met amazing guys……I hope they're happy……..I still have as of yet-

As I say that, I bump into a tall, lean man. He has silver hair that is even longer than mine, and two dogs ears atop his head. Gorgeous amber eyes glare at me.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm Kagome." I offer my hand as a peace offering…..and he takes it, a sly smirk on his face.

" Inuyasha." I guess I don't have to wait to meet _that _man. _The _man. We just sort have to bump into each other………………………..maybe. Maybe I won't just have to stand still, look pretty anymore. After all, I _am _majoring in archeology…..and look! So's Inuyasha. Maybe fate has decided to give a girl some slack. Maybe.

A/N: Thank god. My mom was chewing me out to get upstairs and clean the house….anal much? Eh, at least she let me write this, whereas my little sister would have screamed at me. So, what do you think? I really want to continue…..it moved so fast. I think I wrote this in two hours. I like to think it's very well written, but I'm biased.

Sidenote: I absolutely need a Beta. Any takers? Message me, and I'll think it over….. : )

Thanks much!

- InuSakura94


End file.
